civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Diplomacy (Rising Tide)
''Rising Tide'''sSid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth: Rising Tide diplomacy system is completely rebuilt from the ground up from the base game version. Fear and Respect In order to enter agreements with AI players, human players must earn specific amounts of fear and respect points with AI players. This system is not present in multiplayer games with human opponents. Fear Fear is dependent on the size of a colony's military. Relationships built on fear run the risk of the player being "backstabbed" by groups of colonies. Respect Respect can be earned or lost with different colonies in different ways including: *The player's progress at a particular trait such as production or health. *Building wonders, possibly good or bad depending on if other colonies wanted to build the same wonder *Declaring war on an enemy or friend *Entering agreements with that colony Wonder War The "Wonder War" feature introduced in the November 2015 patch makes the AI far more aggressive when players attempt to complete a Planetary Wonder. Respect and fear levels of AI civilizations will drop toward human players as players get closer to victory. Relationship Levels There are different levels of relationship players can have with the others, each with their own repercussions. To change the status of a relationship, players must reach a certain level of fear or respect with an AI player and will need to spend Diplomatic Capital to purchase it. *Alliance - All agreements are even more effective. Trade between factions is more effective. If one faction goes to war, the other faction automatically goes to war on their side. *Cooperative - New Agreements are available, and previously available agreements are more effective. Factions may trade basic yields and Strategic Resources. Factions share open borders. *Neutral *Sanctioned - Trade between factions is suspended *War - Player is at war Diplomatic Capital is a new resource. It is produced from wonders and buildings, such as the Old Earth Relic and Trade Depot, or it can be given to or taken from other players through negotiations or for renting one of a player's traits. Diplomatic Capital can be used like energy to purchase units and buildings in a player's cities. War Score thumb|Spoils of War menu Upon the end of a war, the spoils or losses of the war are based on the player's War Score. War Score determines how successful the player was during the war. It can be influenced depending on what traits each player has. Rising Tide also introduces the Spoils of War system. When any player either sues for peace or is defeated, the victor is able to spend their War Score points to claim what they get from their opponents. The player can choose between cities, technologies and yields to be included as their spoils of war. Each spoil selection has a War Score value, and the total War Score value of spoil selections cannot exceed the player's War Score points. Personality Traits Traits are leader characteristics which fall into four categories: Character, Political, Military, and Domestic. They perform three functions: *Traits provide a bonus to the player in possession *Provide Trade Agreements which can be purchased by other players *Determine what activities an AI leader is focusing on Players can change or upgrade their traits over the course of the game by spending Diplomatic Capital. File:Domestic Personality Traits (CivBE).png|Domestic Personality Trait Screen File:Military Personality Traits (CivBE).png|Military Personality Traits Screen File:Political Personality Traits (CivBE).png|Political Personality Trait Screen Trade Strategic resources are no longer traded though diplomacy. Instead, they become part of the trade route system. Videos Category:Rising Tide Category:Game concepts (CivBE)